A connection device is known from DE 10 2007 042 841 A1. The connection device disclosed therein encompasses at least one coaxial pipe with an inner and outer area or arrangement with at least one inner pipe and one outer pipe, wherein there is a communicating connection between one end of the coaxial pipe or pipe arrangement and a connecting piece, wherein the connecting piece exhibits at least one first and one second terminal each having an opening, wherein the opening of the first and/or second terminal establishes a communicating connection between a hose and the connecting piece. The hose can here be positively crimped with the connecting piece.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a coaxial line section for a refrigerant circuit of a motor vehicle and a method for manufacturing the coaxial line section, which makes it possible to do without a connecting piece between an outer pipe and inner pipe on a hose connection. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.